


Does This Help?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [18]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Curry Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: A follow-up to"Don't Freak Out": the curry night at Robin's!
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Does This Help?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote about an hour ago, despite having already written a few parts of this story in advance. I've just realised there is no way I could skip the curry night if I mentioned it in the previous fic! :D

Their curry finished, the dishes put away and the glasses refilled, the two couples moved to the living room, occupying the two opposite ends of the sofa.

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve been waiting for this to happen,” Ilsa was saying. “I’ve been dreaming about it since I met Robin! But you two were so stubborn I became desperate eventually.”

“Does this help?” Strike said, grinning, his arm on the back of the sofa, almost touching Robin’s shoulders.

“What?”

“Knowing that your wishful thinking came true.”

“I would have preferred to learn about it in a less overwhelming way, but yes, that’s a load off my mind.”

“See? We’re not just shagging, we’re investing in Ilsa’s mental health!” Strike said to Robin with deep admiration in his eyes. She poked him with her elbow. He winced and gave out an amused “Oi!”.

“There’s a lot of things we’re doing,” said Robin. “We’re dogsitting. We’re treating your leg. We’re investing in Ilsa’s mental health. And yes, it all has a minor drawback in the form of shagging. But it’s worth putting up with.”

Usually Robin would be embarrassed to discuss her sex life out loud, but now she was tipsy and felt completely relaxed in the company of her three best mates.

The fourth best mate was sleeping soundly in the corner. He would have appreciated that she mentioned dogsitting first.


End file.
